The lady in the white mask
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: In put this fic back up after deleting the original cos I realised I spelt Sportacus's name wrong so is back again with it right. It's valentines day in lazy town and there is a misterious lady around. This is rather flufffy S&S so live with it.
1. Part one

I do not own lazy town or any of its characters . . . . This is my first Lazy town fan fiction and rather fluffy. Be nice I have dyslexia and it sometime makes spelling and things hard.

The lady in the Mask of white.

Part one:

Stephanie had carefully planned out every detail of her Valentines Day surprise for Sportacus and now she was just about to put it into action. Stephanie pulled on long white silk gloves, Stephanie pulled up the hood of an all covering white robe and placed on a white domino mask, slowly turned round and looked at her reflection in the mirror, the costume was perfect, you couldn't see anything except her brown eyes, which meant Sportacus would have no idea who she was and that was the idea of her plan.

Stephanie looked at the clock, midnight she was right on schedule, carefully she picked up her card and her gift for Sportacus a whole basket of apples then she quietly stole out of her uncles house.

As Stephanie slipped silently along the still and dark streets of lazy town she looked like some ghostly version of red riding hood.

Eventually she got to Sportacus's airship, Stephanie looked up and said clearly. "Ladder."

The ladder fell down from the ship hovering silently above her, carefully Stephanie climber the ladder not daring to look down. As soon as she got inside the ship she looked round it was rather white, her eyes fell on the bed, she let out a breath of relief her entry hadn't woken Sportacus.

Cautiously Stephanie stood up, she walked slowly and quietly down the length of the ship to Sportacus's bed, her brown eyes fell on him and she couldn't help but smile, he looked rather cute as he slept, gently Stephanie placed her card and the basket of apples on the floor by the side of the bed and then turned to leave.

Stephanie had just got half way back to the exit were the ladder waited when s gust of wind came threw the exit, Sportacus sat up in bed, he saw a figure in white, he rubbed his eyes no, there was defiantly some one there. "Wait!" He called to the person.

The person in white stopped walking suddenly, Sportacus moved his covers back and noticed on the floor a card and a huge basket full of apples and he looked at the gifts confused. What was this? It wasn't his birthday, the looked over to the calendar which he had not changed yet but he knew that if yesterday had been February 13th then today was . . . Sportacus's blue eyes widened, today was Valentines day. "Are these for me for Valentines day?" He asked the figure in white who had not turned to face him.

Slowly the figure assented it's head as a yes, Sportacus's brow furrowed with confusion, why was this person going so out of there way to hide, well he wouldn't know unless he asked so Sportacus decided to do just that. "Why are you hiding from me?" He asked gently, getting up slowly from the bed.

As soon as his mysterious visitor heard him move they moved forward slightly towards the exit, Sportacus stood at the bottom of his bed not daring to move. "Aren't you going to look at me or talk to me after all this effort?"

This time the person in white shook it's head, in one quick flurry of white, it went threw the exit and started down the ladder, Sportacus stood shocked for a few moments and then suddenly snapped into action and clambered down the ladder after his visitor, but by the time he got to the bottom of the ladder, the person was gone and it was as if they had never been there in the first place.

As Sportacus looked round for some sine some clue of were this person had gone he spotted something white on the ground not far from him, he walked over and knelt down, Sportacus caught his breath it was a white mask, it seamed almost to glow in the moonlight, with shaking hands he lifted it from the ground. The mask was delicate, well made, there were no strings to attach it to the persons face so that meant it had to fit them perfectly to stay on. Well at least now he had something that could hopefully help him find his rather mysterious valentine, this was the first time any one had ever given him a Valentine and Sportacus was determined to find out who it was, he wanted to at least say thank you and if the person turned out to be who he hoped well then he would make a confession of his own.

With those thoughts occupying his mind Sportacus returned to his ship, slowly he sat down on the bed, he looked at the basket of apples well some one clearly knew what he liked but then again every one knew that. Leisurely he lifted the card from on top of the basket and opened it, his blue eyes widened as he read the message the card contained. "To My Sportacus. My heart, my soul and all of my love are yours, my hero. All my love your lady in the white mask." Sportacus put the card back down on the floor and lay back in his bed his cheeks were flushed. There were a few hours till dawn he had better try to get some rest. Sportacus closed his eyes, he easily fell back to sleep however his dreams were haunted by a ghostly figure in white.


	2. Part two

Part two:

Stephanie had only just made it back to her uncles house, she flopped on the bed and let out a sigh of relief that had come to close to being a disaster, she had almost told Sportacus who she was but had managed to hold her nerve and get out of the air ship without him finding out who she was, well she hoped he didn't know who she was, Sportacus could be quiet good at working things out but Stephanie was pretty sure she had left no obvious clues.

Slowly she stood up again, Stephanie took off her costume, placing it a box, when she went to take off the mask she realised that is was gone, her heart practically stopped beating, she couldn't go out looking for it and risk Sportacus seeing her.

Then another thought came to her, what if Sportacus had found the mask, Stephanie sat down on the bed oh no, he had a way to find out she was his Valentine, a blush crept into her cheeks, Stephanie stood up and put the lid on the box sliding it into the safe hiding place under her bed.

Stephanie climbed into bed, what was she going to do if Sportacus had found the mask? Well the only reasonable cores was to try not to let on that it was hers not that there were many women in town, no she really wished she hadn't signed the card from the lady on the white mask. Stephanie lay back in bed and closed her eyes, well it was no use worrying now she would have to wait until the morning to see what result her deciding to give Sportacus a Valentine would bring. Soon she was fast asleep and rather unsurprisingly dreaming about Sportacus.

The morning broke bright and sunny over Lazy Town Stephanie jumped out of bed, she was full of energy and ready for another day. She quickly pulled on her clothes, went to the kitchen ate breakfast and then ran off to find her friends.

Stephanie found her friends outside playing tag. "Hey guys! She called cheerily.

They all turned and beamed at her. "Hey Stephanie!"

"Can I join in the fun?"

"Sure!" The others chorused.

"But I'm bored with tag." Complained Ziggy. "Can't we play something else?"

"Ok but what?" Asked Trixie

"Well how about blind mans bluff!" Suggested Pixel.

"Yeah that sounds cool!" Replied Ziggy.

"So who's going to start?" Inquired Pixel.

"I will!" Volunteered Stephanie.

So the kids gathered round Stephanie, they carefully blindfolded her, then twirled her round and round, once this was done they ran off giggling, Stephanie began to feel around for people, she could hear them laughing, at this moment Sportacus arrived and Stephanie bumped into him. "Ohh I found some one who did I get?"

Slowly Stephanie felt along one strong arm across the strong shoulders, her face went bright red it could only really be one person. "Sportacus?" She asked.

The kids came out of their hiding places and Sportacus spoke. "Bingo."

Nervously Stephanie drew off the blindfold; she gazed up into Sportacus's blue eyes and went red again. The other kids all gathered round them and Stephanie spoke to hide her embracement. "We were playing blind mans bluff and what are you up to this fine morning?"

"Well you see I have a mystery to solve today."

"Oh what mystery?" All of the kids asked him together.

"You see I found this." As Sportacus spoke he very carefully drew out the white mask.

Stephanie's heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest in panic, but joined the others as they drew closer to get a better look at the mask. "Oh wow, it's so beautiful." Breathed Trixie awed.

"That's mine!" Proclaimed Stingy but no one paid any notice of him.

Sportacus looked round at all of their awed faces, then his blue eyes met Stephanie's brown ones, she flushed and looked away from him quickly. That made Sportacus intrigued was she embraced because she had bumped into him during the game of blind mans bluff or could it possibly be because the mask was hers, his heart leapt at the prospect, Sportacus opened his mouth to speak to her when Ziggy spoke. "So does the mask belong to a man or a woman?"

"It's a ladies mask, and I have every intention of finding her before today is out so that I can thank her for the Valentines day gift she gave me and if she is the person I hope it is from so I can give the lady a gift of my own."

"Ohh sounds so romantic, let me try please?" Trixie asked in her most pleading tone of voice.

Sportacus reach out and very carefully placed the mask on her face, Trixie shook her head sadly and said. "As much as I would love to say it is mine it's not."

Sportacus took the mask back from her and let out a sigh that was one down and two to go Miss Busybody and Stephanie.

Little did Sportacus know that Robbie Rotten was watching all of this and had concocted a rather rotten plan, as was his nature. "If I take Sportaidots precious mask then he is bound to be so depressed that he can't find this lady of his that he won't bother with Lazy town any more."

"It's disguise time!" He announced going over to were he kept his disguises and picked out one that made him look like a learned professor. "In this I'll convince Sportaneard that I'm an expert on masks then once I have it I'll make sure he never gets it back." Robbie laughed gleefully and set off to put his plan into action.

He found Sportacus, Stephanie and the others still on the sports field Robbie wandered over and spoke. "My what a lovely mask."

Sportacus turned and looked at him. "Wow are you some kind of professor."

"My, my what sharp eyes you have young man, yes I am a professor, I have spent my whole life studying masks and this is a fine example, may I see it, I might be able to tell you something about it."

Sportacus looked down at it, he was unsure about this he didn't want to lose it but any scrap of information might help him locate the lady so he held it out. "Here."

Robbie grabbed the mask, he pretended to look at it closely and then said. "Why it's nothing more then a cheap costume mask I have hundreds of them in my collection."

Sportacus closed his eyes tightly he felt pain stab threw him, so it was nothing not even a clue as he had hoped. "Well I'm off now." Said the supposed professor and he disappeared.

"Wait!" Cried Sportacus anguished. "You still have the mask." But the man was long gone.

Sportacus flopped down on the near by bench and looked rather dejected. "That was the only clue I had." He said to no one in particular.

Stephanie looked at the others, oh boy why was she doing this to herself; well deep down she knew why she couldn't bear to see Sportacus so down hearted. "Come on lets go find that professor and get back Sportacus's mask."

"Yeah!" Chorused the others in agreement.

They ran off in different directions.

Robbie was by the lazy town apple tree admiring his prize. "Yes I have you! That should show Sportaidot"

Stephanie was the first to find him. "Hey you that's not yours!" She cried out.

As the professor turned round the white beard fell off. "Robbie Rotten why am I not surprised. Hand the mask over Robbie."

"I think not miss goodie, goodie." Robbie caught hold of Stephanie and tied her to the tree.

"Help Sportacus! Help!" She cried out.

Robbie laughed at her. "I'm sure you will find Sportacus is to lost in his sorrows to be bothered with you little girl."

"Your wrong Robbie, Sportacus will come and rescue me you'll see."

Robbie laughed at her, in-fact he laughed so hard that he had to sit on the floor.


	3. Part three

Part three:

Sportacus's crystal beeped and flashed he looked down at it, for now he needed to put his sadness aside. "Somebody is in trouble." He flipped off to try to find the person who needed his help.

Soon he heard Stephanie cry out for his help. "Help Sportacus! Help!" Sportacus went in the direction of her voice.

What he found made him see red, Stephanie was tied to the tree and Robbie still in half the costume of the professor was sitting on the ground laughing at her. Stephanie saw Sporticus and smiled. "Sportacus you came."

"Of cause I could never let some one be left in trouble." He flipped across to Stephanie; mean while Robbie scrambled to his feat and as he did he dropped the mask and made a hasty retreat. Sportacus was to busy helping Stephanie to notice the mask being dropped but Stephanie who could see past him did notice the mask fall and once she was free went over to were the mask lay.

Here was her chance Stephanie knew that she could take the mask and Sportacus would never have to know that it was she who sent him the Valentine, but that would make her no better then Robbie and she didn't want to be anything like him.

Carefully she lifted the mask, hid it behind her back and went over to were Sportacus was sitting on the floor looking dejected. "What is wrong Sportacus?" She asked him gently sitting next to him making sure he didn't spot the mask as she did so.

"Robbie got away and he still had the mask."

Stephanie smiled at him kindly. "Robbie doesn't have the mask Sportacus."

Sportacus looked at Stephanie confused and with another gentle smile, Stephanie brought the mask out from behind her back. At the sight of the mask Sportacus's face lit up with a huge grin of his own and the sight of his smile made Stephanie's heart fill with gladness, she was pleased to see Sportacus so happy. "But how did you get it Stephanie?"

"As Robbie was fleeing he dropped it and I picked it up, so here, it's yours after all." Gently Sportacus took the mask from Stephanie's out stretched hands.

He went to ask her to try it on when the other kids came bouncing up to them. "Hey you found the mask!" Ziggy said excitedly.

"Yep we sure did." Stephanie stood up and so did Sportacus.

Miss Busybody came bustling round the corner looked at the children and that look came across her face that meant she was going to stick her nose into what they were up too. "What is going on here?" She asked.

"Sportacus found a mask and it belongs to a lady and now he is trying to find that lady." Said Ziggy excitedly and all in one breathe.

"Really." Breathed Miss Busybody intrigued. "Any luck so far Sportacus?"

"No Miss Busybody, would you care to try the mask on for me?"

"Well anything to be of assistance."

Sportacus offered Miss Busybody the mask she tried it on but quickly took it off again. "No it's much to small for me."

Carefully she handed the mask back to Sportacus, who took it quietly, with both Trixie and Miss Busybody ruled out that only left one person. Sportacus looked at Stephanie who looked away from him and blushed profusely, this time Sportacus knew she wasn't blushing because of blind mans bluff, Stephanie had to be blushing because the mask was hers.

Stephanie quickly walked off, Sportacus looked at the others. "Excuse me."

He quickly went after Stephanie and it was not long before he had caught up to her. Sportacus reach out and grasped her arm, Stephanie spun round to face him, as their eyes met she blushed again and looked down at the floor.

Slowly Sportacus knelt down so that he could look up into Stephanie's face, she was very flushed and she was looking rather sheepish. "Will you try on the mask for me please Stephanie?" Sportacus asked her softly offering the bashful Stephanie the white mask.

"Please Sportacus don't ask me to do that because I will want to try it on for you and then when I do I'm sure that you will hate me."

Sportacus reached up and gently caressed one of her flame red cheeks. "Stephanie I could never hate you, so please try on the mask."

With trembling hands Stephanie reach out and took the mask from Sportacus, very carefully she placed it on, for a few moments she stood with her hands hiding her face and then with a deep breath moved them aside to reveal her face to Sportacus and waited nervously for his verdict.

Sportacus stared at her open mouthed, the mask fitted perfectly, this couldn't be happening his wildest dreams couldn't be coming true all at once. When Sportacus said nothing and only stared at Stephanie slack jawed she suspected the worst and moved away from Sportacus. "See I told you that you would hate me once I tried it on."

As Stephanie went to move away Sportacus snapped into action, he stood up, grasped Stephanie round the waist and drew her into a giant hug. "Hate you, I don't hate you, thank you, thank you for my Valentines Day gift, it is one I truly wanted the only one I have ever wanted. The only one I have ever had in point of a fact."

"Oh your welcome it was no trouble. . . Wait you liked it?" Stephanie questioned shocked.

Sporticus gazed down into the brown eyes he knew so well full of shock, this young woman who was just only fourteen filled his heart and that was a wonderful thing. Taking her hand he lead her to a bench and sat her down, quietly he sat down next to her. "I loved my Valentine after all it was from you. I have to admit ever since you crept onto my ship and this whole adventure started I have wanted my Valentine to be you Stephanie."

"Really, why is that Sportacus?"

Sportacus looked at her rather shyly and then said softly. "Because I love you, I've been in love with you for a long time but I thought all you felt for me was friendship and respect. Plus I was sure that I was much to old for me to have been any kind of interest to you in a romantic way."

"Oh Sportacus, I love you too, I did the first day I met you how could I not? After all you were the one who came to help me, who helped me make friends here in lazy town I most certainly never thought of you as old, you just have too much energy for any one to think you are old, and you are just so handsome. Combining all those factors there was no way that I couldn't fall in love with you."

Sportacus flushed. "I felt it too that first day we met, I wanted to protect you, I wanted to be near you always, you were the real reason I decided to stay here in Lazy town all those years ago and you are the reason I am still here today. So what would you like from me for Valentines Day?"

Stephanie took off the mask she hugged Sportacus. "Well I have you which is more then I was expecting but there is one other thing I would like."

"Oh what is that?"

"A kiss, unless of cause you don't want to give me one."

Sportacus smiled at Stephanie. "Oh I think I can manage that." Slowly Sportacus leant down their lips met in a soft kiss.

They were so absorbed in kissing they didn't notice they had an audience, there came a polite cough and they jumped apart and both looked over at were the offending sound had come from. Standing there was Mayor Meanswell his arms crossed and his foot tapping. They looked at each other guiltily, then back at the mayor who suddenly broke out into a grin. "All I'm going to say, is it's about time and if the two of you had taken much longer I would have screamed."

Stephanie looked at her uncle shocked. "Thanks uncle . . .Wait you knew."

"I can't say I knew but I guessed how you both felt, yes." He turned his gaze on Sportacus and said rather seriously. "Just you make sure you never hurt my nice you hear me or I will come after you."

Sportacus smiled widely at the mayor. "I will Mr Mayor."

"Well then go back to kissing her idiot." Said Mayor Meanswell wandering off shaking his head.

Sportacus smiled, Stephanie looked up at him she reaches up and gently stroked his cheek, and Sportacus in return caressed the side of her face, slowly their lips met again and this time there were no interruptions.

The end.


End file.
